Duskwood
Human |level=18-30 |capital=Stormwind |loc=Central Azeroth |ss=duskwood.jpg}} Duskwood is located in the southern part of the Kingdom of Stormwind, south of Elwynn Forest, east of Westfall, west of Deadwind Pass, and north of Stranglethorn Vale. This murky forestland is covered in a blanket of perpetual darkness, which is why the region has been given its name. The woods are inhabited by a defiant people who still cling to their holdings in the face of overwhelming adversity. On all sides lurk dangerous creatures, from skeletal warriors and ghouls to ferocious worgen and some of the most powerful members of the Defias Brotherhood. The militia of Duskwood, known as the Night Watch, patrol the main thoroughfare and protect Darkshire, wary of anything moving through the shadows. The most prominent geographical feature of Duskwood is an ancient and long-dead volcano crater. The crater teems with life, and features an immense tree with a portal leading into the Emerald Dream. The sleeping druids' influence can be seen on the surrounding land, which is cloaked in a twilight quite different from the rest of Duskwood. The woods also feature several abandoned farmsteads, as well as the prominent Raven Hill Cemetery, which holds the graves of the numerous people who have been killed by wild beasts and undead since the darkness fell. History Duskwood was not always as it appears now. Located in the southern reaches of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the southern part of Elwynn Forest was the location of two sizable towns, now called Darkshire and Raven Hill, before the area was overcome by shadow. A night elf by the name Velinde Starsong came to the woods carrying the Scythe of Elune. Unknown events occurred and the Scythe found its way to the mine now known as Roland's Doom. What exactly happened to her after that is unclear, but it is likely she was killed by something that did not approve of her actions. The powerful weapon was later found by a man who was part of a team of men who had entered the mine looking for the source of its darkness. Jitters picked up the weapon, triggering its effect of summoning. The mine was immediately filled with worgen, who then proceeded to rip the men apart. Jitters escaped with the weapon, but was hunted by the worgen across the woods, which were steadily darkening with the scythe's released curse. In an attempt to rid himself of their chase, Jitters disposed of the weapon nearby the Yorgen Farmstead, whereupon he encountered the Black Riders from Deadwind Pass. The riders slaughtered Sven Yorgen's family in front of Jitters' eyes. The frightened man then escaped to Raven Hill. The darkness lingers in Duskwood, although it is unclear whether the Black Riders claimed the Scythe of Elune and took it with them back to Karazhan. Now the people huddle in former Sunnyglade, renamed Darkshire, battling the undead and wolf men who inhabit the murky woods. Getting There ; Horde:From Grom'Gol in Stranglethorn Vale, follow the main road north across the bridge across the chasm and into Duskwood. ; Alliance:From Three Corners in the Redridge Mountains, follow the road south across the bridge into Duskwood. Geography There are no dungeons of any kind and no battlegrounds in this zone. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Duskwood Travel Hubs Flight paths from Darkshire * Stormwind * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands Regions adjacent to Duskwood Notable characters Duskwood is home to several humans of note. In Darkshire, Commander Althea Ebonlocke sends willing adventurers to battle back the evil denizens of the dark woods. At the northwestern corner of the forest, Sven Yorgen directs budding heroes to uncover a magical weapon with which to weaken the evil Morbent Fel located in his dark house on Forlorn Rowe. And at Raven Hill, a frightened man nicknamed Jitters hides from his dark past. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Ghouls * Ghosts * Ogres * Skeletons * Spiders * Wolves * Worgen * Unseen Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Duskwood is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Feralas, the Hinterlands, and Ashenvale. *There's an old man named Ambercrombie, through completing quests you will learn that he is the creator of "Stiches". Ambercrombie and Fitch is a fashion company. Category:Woods Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Duskwood Category:Human territories